


Cold Desires

by Salaveena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Michael!Dean, hints of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaveena/pseuds/Salaveena
Summary: Summery: After Dean is possessed by Michael his girlfriend goes to search for him and gets more then she bargained forpairing: Michael!Dean x ReaderA/N: this is for @covered-byroses blog’s first b-day, I hope tumblr doesn’t flag thisprompt: “Please! Stop it! All of you!”





	Cold Desires

The air in the room is tense, after Dean said yes to Michael and disappeared Sam started pouring everything into getting people settled and forming a network for the hunters that came from the apocalypse world. Jack is probably taking everything worse than anyone, after having his grace removed and not being able to do anything to help Dean, he has retreated into himself, only really being open to those close to him. (Y/N), Dean’s girlfriend, had started pouring everything into finding Dean, and now she believes she has a lead, which is why Sam, Cas, Mary, Bobby and herself are currently at a motel in god knows where.

“I’m just saying, maybe he isn’t here anymore, those bodies we found were weeks old” Bobby’s gruff voice says, the four others currently in an argument on whether they should continue searching or if they should go back to the bunker

“There could be other signs that he is here, or signs on where he could have gone” Sam counters  
“Sam when have there ever been other signs other than the bodies?” Mary asks  
The argument continues, Sam and Cas wanting to stay and check things out, Bobby and Mary wanting to get back to the bunker and look for anywhere Michael might be, the argument keeps going and going, aggravating (Y/N) until….  
“Please! Stop it! All of you!” (Y/N) yells out, standing up quickly “Do whatever you want, but I’m going to look for my boyfriend and find a way to force Michael out of him!” and with that she storms out of the room, needing fresh air… she didn’t get far while walking when familiar fingers touch her forehead and her vision goes black….

Sinking out of the darkness slowly (Y/N) groggily tries to move, only to find herself restrained, her eyes flashing open she raises her head, only to be face to face with Dean…. no… not Dean… Michael…

(y/n) glares up at the face of the man she loves, the face currently being worn by an archangel bent on human annihilation  
“Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?” She spits at him

“Simple, I kidnapped you because this body needs you” he says calmly, smoothly, so unlike Dean

“you see, this body… It craves you, it’s not just Dean’s soul that craves you, but his body as well, I tried… sating these urges, by myself or with another, but nothing works, it wasn’t until I delved into Dean’s memories that I understood” at this point he moves around the chair (Y/n) is tied to, her body tensing up more when he is out of sight.

“This body, this vessel, it craves your touch, (y/n), and I need to take care of my perfect vessel… Now don’t take me for a fool. I know that the moment I untie you, you’ll be running off to the younger Winchester and Castiel, and I can’t have that, but I have done experiments before with my grace… that isn’t to say that I’ll be attempting to power you up, no, you’ll just turn on me with that power, no… instead I believe that I can find a way to make you perfectly compliant, you’ll be mine, and you won’t be able to turn against me. This body will get what it craves and the Winchester won’t have you helping him anymore” at this point he reappears into her view, wearing a leather apron and holding a bowl and knife

“now… Let’s start experimenting” he purrs, eyes glowing that icy cold blue…


End file.
